


Солнце зашло

by TinARu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Goretober 2020, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Self-Sacrifice, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Ванда, я хочу, чтобы ты убила меня.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Солнце зашло

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: Ритуальное убийство/самоубийство, жертвоприношение  
> Очень условное описание ритуалов и скандинавской мифологии

Победа. Такое сладкое слово. Одухотворяющее, волнующее. Танос повержен, титана больше нет, половина населения вселенной возвращена в свои дома к любимым и родным. Не всем легко. Но многим лучше.

Мстители резонируют с происходящим. Среди них мертвецов столько же, сколько и живых. Через пару дней после победы, когда все наконец начинают думать, что делать дальше, Тор просит минуту внимания.

– Друзья, мы славно сражались. Мы одержали победу, пускай и страшной ценой. 

Все вокруг кивают, переглядываются. Кто-то грустно улыбается. Тор видит обеспокоенность Ракеты и внимательный взгляд Стивена Стренджа. Знает застывшую маску на лице Валькирии. И чувствует бездну, волнами расходящуюся от Ванды. Когда он наконец делает признание, он смотрит на ведьму в алом:

– Я хочу, чтобы ты убила меня.

В комнате воцаряется тишина, чтобы тут же разорваться, лопнуть как шарик, что человеческие дети так любят запускать в небо. Он стоит посреди этого шторма и чувствует себя в своей стихии. Бэннер-Халк кричит почти также раскатисто как гром, лицо Роуди словно тучи, накрывшие небосклон, слезы Ракеты – долгожданный дождь. 

– Неужели тебе так больно? – шепчет понятливый енот. 

Тор наклоняется, накрывает маленькое пушистое плечо рукой и улыбается. Так искренне, как может. Ему кажется, что он разучился, но губы послушно расходятся в стороны. Наверняка выглядит как оскал. 

– Нет слов, чтобы выразить пустоту, пожирающую меня изнутри. Но мой народ спасен, пускай нас и осталось так мало. Это дарит мне покой. С Валькирией они будут в безопасности, – Тор выпрямляется со все той же отстраненной улыбкой, которую он так старательно удерживает на лице, и показывает на верную спутницу. – Когда я уйду к Хеле…

– То будешь мертв, идиот, – обрывает его Валькирия. Невидимая маска на ее лице дрожит, трескается, опадает осколками на пол. Тор продолжает улыбаться. 

– Если вы принесете меня в жертву, я именно что уйду, – замечает Тор. Внутри него замирает и дрожит чувство правильности.

– Но зачем? Неужели в тебе нет сил, чтобы задержаться с нами подольше? Неужели ты оставишь свой народ и всю надежду? – отзывается Т’Чалла. В глазах его плещется бесконечное понимание и вместе с тем несогласие. Даже гнев. Тор против воли испытывает к нему симпатию.

– Ты молод, мой король. Как были некогда молоды и мы с братом. Твоя звезда воссияет на небосклоне и никогда не погаснет. О тебе будут слагать легенды. Но мне не нужны звезды, меня не удержит мой народ. Мое солнце зашло, и за ним я спущусь в недры Хельхейма. 

В комнате воцаряется мрачное несогласие. Хмурые Стражи во главе с Ракетой, озлобленная и несчастная Валькирия, расстроенный Брюс, раздосадованные вакандцы, Сэм и Баки, Роуди, Пеппер. Есть кто-то еще, но Тор их даже не замечает. В голове лишь одна цель, одно стремление.

– Почему жертвоприношение? – наконец разрушает тягостную тишину Ванда.

– Иначе она мне его не отдаст, – качает головой Тор.

***

На его родине существует много поверий, традиций, правил. Законов, конечно же, тоже. Но Асгарда больше нет. Есть лишь люди, обступившие своего бывшего короля. И он – громовержец без глаза. Тор откидывает протез, который когда-то дал ему Ракета, и видит, как в удивлении отшатываются некоторые его союзники. Ехидный и такой знакомый голос в голове нашептывает, что за все это время они даже не удосужились заметить.

В последний путь его провожают Валькирия, Корг и Брюс. В глазах первой бесконечная пустота. Что же, не Тору ее винить. Он сбрасывает верхнюю накидку, остается полуголым, обнаженным. Валькирия разрезает кожу на его груди и рисует кровью одной ей известный узор. Такие знания затерялись во времени, лишь она носит их в памяти. На прощание она целует его в пустую глазницу. Молнии разрезают небо то тут, то там. Тор хотел бы заверить друзей, что это не его вина, но это не так. Вот он, его страх, его неуверенность, его боль. Когда к импровизированному алтарю, состоящему из десятка старых мечей, чертового глазного протеза и накидки, подходят Стрендж и Ванда, Тор почти берет себя в руки. Колдуны стоят сзади, словно стражи за плечами. Или притаившиеся в тени убийцы. Скорее второе. Тор закрывает уцелевший глаз.

– Что будет, когда ты умрешь? – негромко спрашивает Стивен, словно не желая перекрикивать раскаты грома. Те гремят в такт испуганному сердцу Тора.

– Море выйдет из берегов? Гроза продлится семь дней и ночей? С неба прольется огненный дождь, а великий змей спустится с Иггдрасиля? Откуда я знаю, – наконец огрызается Тор. Он медленно выдыхает. – Не трогайте мое тело. Вдруг оно еще мне пригодится.

Тор не спрашивает Ванду, как она это сделает. Ванда не спрашивает, как это должно произойти. Просто он чувствует, как энергия проходит через него бесконечностью. От удивления он распахивает глаз и видит в небе зарево молний.

***

В царстве его сестры темно и холодно. Морозный воздух окутывает голые плечи, то тут, то там слышатся крики, шепот, мольбы. А где-то смех. Тор идет на этот смех, но он вовсе не уверен, кому тот принадлежит. Он просто идет вперед, как слепой. Хотя даже у слепых больше осторожности и прозорливости, чем у него в этом бесконечном походе.

Тор бродит и бродит. Путается, теряется, нарезает круги по тропам. Идет на звуки, которые лишь мерещатся. И находит.

– Глупый брат, хозяин молний, что ты здесь забыл? – ее улыбка похожа на оскал, ее глаза полны боли. Запоздало приходит мысль, что если ей не досталось желаемое, то почему ему должно.

– Я пришел за братом. – Тор видит злой прищур темных глаз и поспешно исправляется. – Или к брату, если такова будет твоя воля.

Хела громко смеется в несуществующее темное небо.

– Ты алчен, горделив, жаден, – Хела обходит его по кругу, касается кончиками пальцев высохших узоров на плечах. – Твоя похотливая жажда обладать братом оставила тебе лишь отчаяние и боль. Будешь ли ты счастлив, обретя его вновь?

Тор молчит некоторое время, переваривая услышанное. В словах сестры нет лжи, лишь холодная отрезвляющая правда.

– Мне хотелось бы верить, что мной движет не только похоть, но и любовь. Но ты права, жажда тоже живет в моем сердце, глупо ее отрицать, – Тор всматривается в нее, стремясь ухватиться взглядом за черты лица, скрытые во всепоглощающей темноте. С одним глазом это трудно. – Даже если он не захочет меня, что скорее всего и произойдет, я смогу смириться с этим, лишь бы он только жил.

Тор на секунду замирает, пораженный внезапной идеей. Идеальное решение.

– Или забери меня, Хела. Забери одного брата вместо другого. Он может стать чем-то большим, чем просто богом хитрости и обмана. Забери меня.

Она не отвечает. Только улыбается. Наконец искреннее и даже немного тепло. 

Тор чувствует сильные руки на боках. Почти неуловимый поцелуй, оседающий ветром на плече. Все в нем замирает, даже кровь, возможно, останавливает свое течение в жилах. Шею щекочут длинные темные волосы, дыхание согревает ушную раковину. 

– Не слушай его. Отпусти нас или оставь здесь, сестра. Неважно, что ты решишь. Только не слушай глупца. Он не ведает, что несет, – цепкие пальцы сжимают плечи, будь у Тора тело, на коже остались бы синяки. – Неважно где, пусть мы будем вместе.

Тор оборачивается и смотрит в зеленые глаза, по которым столь сильно скучал.

– Привет, – шепчет он тихо. Лицо брата. Свежее, отдохнувшее, довольное. Улыбка. Каверзная, знакомая до каждой трещинки на губах. Взгляд. Жалящий, темный, неожиданно тяжелый. 

Тор накрывает щеку рукой, проводит пальцами по скуле и запускает их в тяжелые пряди. И смотрит. 

Локи уклоняется от поцелуя, Тор лишь касается губами его щеки. Но не успевает устыдиться и отстраниться, испугавшись отказа, как слышит шепот:

– Я желаю почувствовать солнечные лучи, брат. Я желаю ощутить касание твоих молний на своей коже. Я желаю тебя в мире живых.

Тор смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается. 

За их спинами Хела смеется, сотрясая царство мертвых.


End file.
